Seto's Therapy
by Solomonssavior
Summary: So Joey is a gang thug and Seto's a spoiled rich kid who never talks in class except in a misguided attempt to make friends/ prove his superiority. Sound about right so far? Puppyshipping flipped around from Seto's POV. Might be OOC... Really, who knows Seto's thoughts. Lenght will increase w/ reviews, so R&R! SXJ First story in a long while, but I guess I'm back! Woohoo!
1. Chapter 1

**Seto's Therapy-****Chapter 1**

**Summary: So Joey is a gang thug and Seto's a spoiled rich kid who never talks in class except in awkward forced interactions. Sound about right so far? Puppyshipping flipped around from Seto's POV.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters portrayed in the show. Random other original characters may be used, but just as filler. Warnings before every chapter in these instances. Enjoy._

_-X-_

April 23rd

I don't see why I should have to journal…. I don't get the "assignments" the therapist gave me and I don't understand how they're supposed to help me at all.

So… My first assignment.

_**What do I think of therapy? What do I hope to gain from our sessions? Why am I in therapy? How was my day today?**_

_Therapy is unnecessary. I will gain nothing from our sessions rather than getting a pesky little brother off my back. I am in therapy because Mokuba threatened to tell the board of directors I needed medical leave for the __**minor **__injury I sustained when I was hosting a tournament and had a little accident in my helicopter. My work depends on this therapy._

_My day was fine. Please do not ask again. It is superfluous. _

-X-

Easy enough. I quick email and print (since apparently I should save the journals as well as sending them) and I'm done, the journal entry is filed away, and I can get back to work.

Just as I'm getting back into my work though, my computer pings. Gotta love the tag line. **Mrs. Koizumi, next assignment. DO NOT DELETE. I will call your brother. **

_Hello, Mr. Kaiba. I hope these sessions exceed your expectations, although I wish they were more than getting your little brother off your back. I hope your injury is okay. It sounds more serious than you make it out to be. __**Your next assignment is another 3 questions. What do you enjoy doing outside of work? (In depth answers please-on this next one) Who do you associate with outside of work (Give the first name of your best friends and tell me, what is he/she like?)**_ _**And finally, did you enjoy your afternoon, since asking about your day is "**__superfluous__**". This is due tomorrow at 6 p.m. **_

I sent her a short confirmation email back and continued my work.

_

(A/N:) Welp here's my attempt at a new story. Just started on a whim, but I've got a few ideas for it... Let's see where it goes, huh? I know I've been in a writing funk for awhile and I hope to come out of it long enough to toy with this and finish How&Why. We'll see. Welp, R&R. This is just an intro after all. Length of chapters increases with quality of reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

******Seto's Therapy**

******Summary: So Joey is a gang thug and Seto's a spoiled rich kid who never talks in class except in awkward forced interactions. Sound about right so far? Puppyshipping flipped around from Seto's POV.**

___Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters portrayed in the show. Random other original characters may be used, but just as filler. Warnings before every chapter in these instances. Enjoy._

_(A/N): Quick thanks to all the reviewers and shout-out to Hajislover for coming back from the dead to read my random story!_

___-X-_

_****__**What do you enjoy doing outside of work? Who do you associate with outside of work (Give the first name of your best friends and tell me, what is he/she like?) And finally, did you enjoy your afternoon, since asking about your day is "**____superfluous__****__**". This is due tomorrow at 6 p.m.**_

April 24th

This therapist is a little demanding... Threatening to call Mokuba even after you get the first assignment... ON TIME! Really? I'd like to point out that it's only 5:35. I'm not late, lady, so don't get so snippy.

Tch. Anyways. _**What do I (enjoy) doing outside of work? Who do I associate with outside of work...**__****__**(Give the first name of your best friends and tell me, what is he/she like?)**______**Using specific names because if I didn't you wouldn't believe me... That's real nice. Thanks... And did I enjoy my afternoon?**_

_Alright. When I'm not at work I'm at home with Mokuba or at school. I like being home with Mokuba as long as he's not being a pest and I don't like being at school. Too many idiots. When I'm home and Mokuba is not, I read. Or work. That's it._

_I associate with Mokuba. Occasionally there's this group of peers that talk to me and rant about friendship. You should shrink at them sometimes. Little schizophrenic midget and albino (they have magic, gaudy jewelry), a couple of older thugs(one with too much money for hair gel and one who's a stray mutt), and some prissy chick the midget has the hots for. This chick can seriously rant. Sounds like an after school special. Oh right. Specifics. Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, Joey, and Anzu. See they're all real people!_

I guess out of those couple of people, I like... OKAY, listen. The midget is nice. Yugi is, that is, but he's really upbeat and positive and that just annoying. Bakura is too quiet... which isn't a bad thing, but he's basically too friendly like the midget. Anzu is freaking psycho. She's actually really cute for a girl, but WAY too friendly. AND SOMEHOW all these superfriendly people are best buddies with a couple of gang members (Tristan and Joey). I mean Tristan's kinda cool... his hair is ridiculous, but if he fixed that he'd be better looking. Joey is good looking, but all he ever wants to do is fight me. Which is pretty fun. So if we're going on the scale of least annoying... Joey or Bakura (really I didn't know this kid could talk for awhile there.)

_And one of my stockbrokers went crazy today, so my day was shitty. That's why you don't ask!_

-X-

Perfect, and it's only... 6:30. That took way to long. Oh well, really what's she going to do?!

"SETO!"

Send and print! Send and print!

"Uh, yeah mokuba?"

"WHY ARE YOU LATE?"

My life was just saved by the phone. Hopefully the email sent. "Oh, hi Mrs. Koizumi," Or not. "I'm telling him now... Oh! That's good. NEVERMIND SETO." Mokuba bellowed up my stairs. "Yeah I'm sorry he's late though, he'll work on that." He told Koizumi as he ran back down the stairs.

I should probably start doing these a bit earlier, I suppose. Great! I absolutely _love _my new message sound! Not!

Her subject lines aren't very inventive, are they?

**It's Mrs. Koizumi. I did warn you and you were a half hour late... Awesome entry though!**

_You sound like you have really interesting friends, Mr. Kaiba... Does that one kid really, literally talk to his jewelry... Maybe you should give him my number. Why don't you find some other hobby rather than duel monsters and reading to do. As a group with your friends maybe. I'm sure if you get to know them more, they're all very nice kids. Why don't you throw a party or something? For friends only! No business associates! I'll suggest it to Mokuba. SO your next assignment. **Find another hobby and tell me about it briefly, set up the party and tell me what kinds of things you learn about your friends? Try to get at least one or two foods everyone likes, I wanna hear all about it. And don't skimp on details. In this story telling venture, go over at least one conversation you enjoyed in depth. **If you don't remember all of this assignment it's fine. Just do your best. And let your little brother invite people over, so they won't be suspicious of your assignment. Try to enjoy yourself. This is a long weekend assignment so try to enjoy yourself. Hope to hear from you next monday 6 pm._

-X-

(A/N:) Sorry that took so long... I couldn't help it... Had to force Seto into social-ness. I'm hoping to get him typing stuff during school soon, so there can be more interaction! We'll see how his weekend goes. I'm sure Mokuba's already sending out invites. Hope you liked the chapter. R&R.


End file.
